Lets Ride
by Foxbs7
Summary: so my attempt at a kamen rider , HELP
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so im crazy enough to try and do a long ass one based off of Kamen rider, All the Hesei series in general I really don't know the Showa era well. So while im thinking about ****SkyRocket bounce**** im gonna try do this. All im gonna say is that im using my alter ego for this one. So yea I don't own Kamen rider, and if im right Kamen rider belongs to TV Nihon, or Toei idk. So yea Here goes nthn. One more thing this one its gonna be in a little Pigeon so good luck. **

Let's Ride

In the streets of Mililani school just ended at Mililani High on a Wednesday Afternoon, so it was around 12:30.

"Hey Fox!" somone yelled off in the distance.

The teen guy turned around seeing his best friend right behind him.

"Kai! Dude where u goin."

"Im headin to tc u?"

"Ugh lucky im goin home im headin to the trolly stop though." "Shoots lets go."

Fox was a 17 year old junior at Mililani High he loved living there for being there all of his life. After school he either had Baseball for the Vars. team, or Marching band where he like to play music, well if u call playing the snare drum music, but still He was a very popular guy around campus known by most people on school pretty strong too. Kai was his very close friend who he'd known since elementary school, he was 17 also and a junior too, and also his neighbor. Pretty much pretty much had the interest with playing baseball and music, but his version of music is playing the Guitar **(a/n: don't think im giving these guys the Hibiki gear cause im not) **Fox and Kai are very competitive with each other so they always try to out do each other. Weather its Karate, Baseball, video games, music or schoolwork, those two are always equally matched.

Fox and Kai headed to Town center of Mililani, also known as tc. Before they headed to the stop they headed to the magic window to pick up some food, both of them bought 2 musubi's to eat.

They sat down at a bench at the middle of tc watching all their friends pass by. 15 min latter they finished eating and they still had 30 min on the clock.

"We still got time, u wanna go play Max?"

Fox asked, looking back with a grin Kai replied " u know it, I think im gonna beat you this time."

As they got up and started walking toward the Local Arcade, Fun Factory. This was one of their ways of pointless competition, but hey its still fun. Maximum tune was one of the most popular games there (That and Tekken but that's a game they dislike playing). They always spend their money trying to get better at it. 2$ a game is actually worth it.

They both got on to the machine put their money in and both got straight to it. (Im not gonna talk about the game cause I would go off topic)

"Yes I win again Kai." Fox said. Both of them had fully tuned cars for the game.

"Haha very funny if u played fair and didnt ram me into that truck I would had have you." Kai replied

"Watever I got to go" "shoots see ya then." they gave each other their handshakes and Kai walked out of Fun factory. Fox just watched him leave and decided to stay a little while longer.

2 Hours latter it was around 3 so fox decided to go home.

" I havent got that much hw so I guess im gonna finish that and go watch me some kamen rider."

Its weird how he found out about this show. Fox would do whatever on the computer looking up some random things, so one day he decided to look up the "origins of power rangers" out random , surprisingly he found that it came from japan, like any other product from America, and the rest was history from there the Japanese originally made the power ranger show a year before called super sentai which showed shows side by side with another similar show called kamen rider. Which apparently didn't catch on with the U.S. Fox kept up with the new episodes online like every other week, and now he knows half of all the kamen rider series.

"Man I'm a nerd hmph." he said to himself. As he slowly got to his house, which was on the other side of town .

As he walked in it was very quiet, so it means that his parents aren't home yet.

"Hmph alone again....." Fox had a depressed mood for he had someone on his mind.

"Girls these days...." he said while sitting down on his computer.

Most recently he'd just finished watching Kamen Rider Decade series, and started watching Double respectively.

Out of all the Kamen Riders Fox actually liked the Blade series, but then again what person didn't.

He also like some other series as for Kamen riders it was a tie between kamen riders Saga, Blade, Kabuto, and DeEind.

"Hm no updates.. Fine I'll do my Hw." Fox worked on his Social studies, then all of a sudden. "Fox......."

"Hmm?" Fox looked around "Great now im goin carzy." he thought as he was doin his work

"They're coming Fox.......... prepare for war......" the voice came again.

Fox turned around, looked outside his door, and checked outside his house. "Note to self: lay of the Youtube." he thought he was going crazy, and the next thing his doorbell rang. "Great what now?"

When he opened his door all he find is a large metal box containing a note

"By schools end they will come

by then u know what to do."

"Skools end? Thats like in a month?" more confused then he was before he opened the box.

"You got to be kidding me.........."

A few weeks past and Fox still had it in his head

"Well I learned it by heart by now well it'll happen soon." he thought to himself sitting at the lanai. Kai walked by him,

"Hey dude Rachel wanted to see you."

"WHAT!!" was all he could say.

"Yea she wanted to be alone with you for a bit."

Rachel was like one of Fox's oldest friends whom I knew longer than Kai pretty much (by like a year) Fox always like her but could never break that friend barrier. So he was he was always by her side, that was until Kai came around. Ever since he would always notice her smiling back at him, something he could never forget.

"Okay where's she at?"

"She's over by the bandroom." Fox hurried along. Kai just looked at him dumbstruck. "What's his problem?"

Fox has walked himself from the Lanai all the way across campus to see his friend.

When he got the he found her sitting on the bench reading her book. "Hey Rachel!" Fox put a sneak attack on her and hugged her from behind. "Ahhh Chris! Stop ha ha ha ha tickling me."

She said.

"Shhh... I thought I told you call me Fox." He said with puppy dog eyes. "Haha I know but I like to call u by the name I know the most."

"Heh sometimes I wish I knew y I known you for for long," he said while sitting next to her. "Because you were my first close friend." She said with a cute smile on her face, she was full japanese so it made it even more akward.

"Heh so was you sent Kai for me?" Fox asked

"Yea I wanted to ask u something personal......." she said while blushing. Fox gave a questionable look, "Yeeeeesssss?"

"Well......... with break coming soon..... I was wondering....." she was stuttering

BOOM! The whole school started shaking

"Woah! What was that." Rachel asked

"I don't know but im gonna check it out." as he stood up

"Chris!" she called, Fox turned around finding Rachel around his arms

"Please be careful." Fox looks at her and gives her a nod, and runs to the front parking.

* * *

"Isn't too soon to test the boy out already. He only know a little part of the big war." a young female voice said.

"We must know how well he does in battle first don't forget that." a deep male voice said.

"Well I hope he knows the belt by now." They both watched on from afar

* * *

As Fox rushed into the parking lot as everyone else was running away, He passed by the office and saw Kai fall to the ground where a familiar monster stood before him, he quickly ran before him.

"Yo Kai I thought u knew how to scrap?" Fox sarcastically said. "Dude stop joking around man and get the HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"

GrrrrrrAOwwww! the creature turned towards Fox

Fox took out a belt like object out of his bag. " Naw I think I'll take a chance and beat this guy for you, u will jus get in the way."

"Unless u wanna die, UR INSANE!"

He took a card out and took o pose, looking at the monster and not at Kai, "Look like I get to try this on you, you dam Worm." the Worm just growled. "Fox how do you..." was all that Kai said before it started charging at Fox.

Fox put the belt on his waist and inserted the card. "HENSHIN!" He yelled.................

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Yea I know but still, I still can't choose a rider the only thing I decided was that it is a card based rider..... So that's like 3.** **Don't get me wrong I like those 3 but yea its hard to choose.**

**So Give me a Rider idea, or some critisism, and I'll work on it. Oh, and if anyone can tell me where im from, I'll take their opinion into consideration, cause yes Mililani is a real place. **

**-Peace XP**

**Foxbs7 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Doing this takes more time or determination than I thought XP. Finally gonna get back to doin this and sadly im gonna regret this chapter because I chose the kamen riders I don't really know very well. Stupid card system….. well yea now that double is out I got more idea now XP. Btw im gonna try make other fanfics too because that tokusatsu isn't soo popular. SO on with it!**

**Chapter 2**

" Henshin!" Fox screamed as he inserted the cards into his belt. And as he did that a sphere of black aura surrounded him with insane power, Kai was looking at him in a horrific look, "What the hell is goin on!" he said.

The worm looked on ready for the incoming battle. When the Aura disappeared all that stood there was a dark figure in black armor that almost looks like a dragon.

"Ryuga…." The worm said. "What? Kai wat are you?"

"Well honestly I wanted to be Kabuto or Diend but this guy is good too." Fox replied "THAT STILL DOSENT ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMIT!" Kai was yelling "We will talk about this latter right now I wanna kick this guys ass" "Come and try" the worm said in a cold voice, and just as he said that he charged straight at him.

"Bing it on damit!" Fox said and he just stood there waitin for it to come in.

The worm threw the first punch and then it started a brawl between the 2. Back and forth they went sharing the blows of punches.

When the worm knocked him down Fox was able to get back up and hit harder. Of course they had to move this to the lower end of the parking lot because a crowd was starting to form

"Man if I didn't know how to fight I wouldn't have lasted this long" Fox thought to himself

"well I only have a few cards to work with let's try this one out for size." He said as he pulled out a card and inserted it in a dragon like slot in his arm **Sword vent.**

"Fox what are you? I have never seen this before.." as Kai got up and a swarm of people started to head toward where the fight is happening.

As he got up Rachel started to swarm toward him. "Aaron wats goin on?"

Kai scowled "I told you don't call me that" as he whined. "Fox pulls it out better" she said with a smile and all Kai did was just give her a look.

"So back to life over here, wats goin on?" Rachel asked . Kai replied while looking over to the fight "All I got to say is that Fox has some major explaining to do." Rachel gave a confused look before look onward towards the battle.

Fox was gaining the upper hand in his fight with a sword that looked like a tail and for most of his time he was slashing and hacking away at the worm causing some major damage to it.

Sparks were flying (literally) as Fox knew it was almost over.

The crowd around them was just looking on having the same thoughts on their mind "what is that thing?" "Who is this guy?" and "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Well well well looks like you can't get back up, good thing its gonna stay that way." As he pulled out a shiny card with a logo of a dragons head on it and inserted it into his arm **Final Vent** it said and that where the ground started shaking again.

From that point everyone started running for the hills because from out of nowhere a black Chinese machine like dragon appeared before Fox and surrounded him he took another pose again and he jumped high in the air with the dragon following him. "HAAAA!" Fox screamed as the dragon let a breath of fire out pushing fox towards the worm with a flying side kick.

With a connection with his kick it finished the worm off for good with a big fat **BOOM **and a huge explosion hit the parking lot.

After the smoke cleared all that there was left was a small crater where the worm once stood, and Fox was in another pose.

Everyone came back to see the aftermath of the explosion and they were surprised to see the guy still standing there like it was nothing.

"Mada Mada Dane" Fox finished saying before he started walking away.

Before people started to run away again he took off the belt "Don't worry guys im gonna make sure nothin like that happens again." He picked up his bag and started walking away like nothing happened.

Everyone was still there shocked to see that It was Fox the one to save everyone….. tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"Well Well that wasn't a complete waste after all," The female said "and now that I think of it hes pretty cute too."

"Don't get ur bundles in a knot we will see how he does against us." The deep male voice said As he was holding a deck in his hands.

"Yea ur right on that end." The girl said holding a whistle in her hand.

* * *

The next day at school was very different than others Fox was pretty much the main topic around seeing how he transformed into a guy in spandex, fought a weird but strong monster, and caused a bigger explosion than what he started.

Yet he became more popular than he was before, even Kai was getting jealous.

So the moment he could right after school Kai dragged him away from the crowd and brought him over to Rachel near the band room.

"Dude you have some major explaining to do," Rachel said "Yea for starters how do u even know what that thing was?" Kai asked. Just as Fox was about to stand he was put back down by Rachel with a concerned look on her face.

Fox replied, "You wouldn't believed me if I told you." "Try us" they both said,

"I knew because they were on a TV show." Fox replied then silence …

"ARE YOU FRICKEN SERIOUS!" they both yelled "you better not be screwing around with us u know!"

"I'm not I'm not I want expecting this to be real too you know, but I was expecting it coming." He said with a sarcastic smile. Both were giving a confused look.

"Look come to my house latter and ill explain everything."

Over the distance two figures were just watching over the 3 with sadistic look on their faces.

Within the next few hours alone at Fox's house he had to explain everything to his 2 closest friends about kamen rider and about how the worm was from one of their series he also explained how he got his hands on the belt in the first place.

**Sooooo Lazy but I had to finish this chapter I need to learn how to makes these feel longer in each chapter but yea Chapter 2, done XP. **

**Wanna help if know anything about kamen rider in general be my guest and HELLLPP MEE! Lolz I only now not even all Hesei era rider shows really all I don't know is hibiki and blade.**

** I will work on Chp 3 latter :p, until then SEE YA!**

**-Foxbs7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who knew spelling/grammar can be critical XP. Apparently I still got a ways to go. Okay fine I'm going to try writing more, with hopefully more accurate grammar. I hope so XP umm yea this is Chapter 3. I'm going to try explaining the main storyline of the story here. Hate being too lazy to write a lot well I'm going to try here I got a lot of explaining to do. Well… ON WITH IT!**

**Chapter 3**

At Foxes house…

"Fox all I got to say is that you have too much free time on your hands." Kai said as he was sitting on the couch. "Hey what can you expect I get bored pretty easily." Fox said with a grin "Yea but not in this nerdy way." Rachel replied sarcastically "Hey

First of all I don't go blabbing about it around school unlike the anime club and their crazy arguments," Fox replied again "Man I don't like to see those guys around school." Fox showed with a face of disgust.

"Back on topic here so what is Kamen rider about?" Rachel asked. Fox got up from his seat onto the computer and went onto you tube, "Why don't you watch and see for yourself." As he pulled up episode 1 of Ryuki, "This is the show where my belt and

rider are shown." Fox said as Kai and Rachel surrounded him around the computer. "How come he's not there? I mean a see a guy that looks like him but he's not there." Rachel asked. "Well… it's a long story but to the point my rider Ryuga doesn't

appear till the end of it." Fox said then they both glared at him. "What just watch it's not that bad."

Few hours latter

"Okay well you got me hooked now, this reminds me of those days of Power Rangers." Kai said "It may be even better." "Well your right about one thing Chris, but that still doesn't explain why this is happening in real life." Rachel said. "I told you it just

appeared out of nowhere like they just expected me to know how to use the belt once I got it." Fox said "I mean once I got the belt I tried it on just to make sure that I wasn't being screwed with, when it was real I was pretty shocked." Fox said as he

was drinking soda. "What was even more surprising that worm that appeared at school was the first time I actually used the belt in combat ." and the moment he said that glares were shot him again ." Okay you guys are really trying to freak me out

here." **SLAP** across the face given to Fox by Rachel. "You are really dumb at times do you know that." Rachel scolded.

"So the belt has also improved your fighting too?" Kai asked "Yea big time feels like I have black belts in like everything." Fox replied "Oh really?" "Yes really, why don't believe me?" "Well we never spared in a while, let's go to the park then we can head

to Genki to eat afterwards." "Shoots then, Rachel you coming?"

"Give me a minute I want to do something first." Rachel replied as the 2 guys walked out the door and started heading towards the park which was down the road from the house. "What is this feeling, like someone was watching over us…" Rachel

looked around the house looked on Fox's desk and found the entire season of Kiva on a disk. "He wouldn't mind if I borrowed this." Rachel said as she grabbed the disk and left the house. "This girl is very interesting, and the riders' friend shows some

promise too." A girl in casual but yet stylish Flannel and jeans stood upon Fox's roof watching Rachel as she walks towards the park. "I'll be seeing you real soon."

At the park

"Okay so just see if you're better than u were before." Kai pointed at him with a cocky look on his face "Dude I'll end this in 3 min." Fox replied "Care to wager on that?" "If I win you'll pay for lunch?" "Same old same old." They both shared a smile and

they took their stances "Hit hard and don't hold back." Kai said "Heh you shouldn't be talking." And that moment they both charged at each other and it began. Rachel arrived to see those 2 go at it again "It's always over the pointless stuff these 2

always have to deal with it." She sat down on the ground nearby watching those 2 go at it.

The "fight" was pretty much who can knock the other one down first, so Kai punched and kick as much as he could so that he would get a close blow but Fox stood there and blocked each blow. One after the other Kai tried to find an opening but all were

blocked by Fox. He was just ninja like that. Kai stop for a moment and Fox started his barrage of blows, but with similar results as Fox's shots were raining upon Kai faster than normal, but he was still able to block all of Fox's hits. Both eventually backed

off to catch a breather. Kai was already breaking a sweat to the point of collapsing at any minute, while Fox on the other hand just stood there taking a quick breather.

"Well what happened to 3 min?" Kai was still managed to say under his bent over state of Exhaustion "It's called taking my time and I still got 1 min to take you down." Fox replied with a smirk on his face "Bring it on!" Kai replied as he stood up straight

and to his surprised he vanished "Where you…" was all he could say until he suddenly got swept off his feet and landed hard on his back on the ground. Fox ended up over his body. "Still got a ways to go." Fox said with a grin "Lunch is on you."

Rachel got up and walked on over to the 2 guys who dragged their little match to the center of the parks field, "Can we eat now? It's almost 5 I got to be home by 7." The 2 guys helped each other up "Yea, that worked up my appetite." Kai said as they

started walking out towards the parking lot. "I'm getting too old for this." Fox gruffly said "At least you're paying for my dinner man." Fox put his arm around Kai with a huge grin on his face. "Heh just because that you beat me that doesn't mean

anything, tell me what you want now or you're getting 1 thing off the dollar menu." Everyone laughed as they walked into the McDonalds.

A few hours latter

"Okay I think we wasted enough time eating here, I have to walk home in the dark." Rachel told the guys with a look of worry on her face. "Okay fine, let's go then." Kai said as the three of them stood up and headed out the door. "So any of you guys

have any plans." Fox asked as they were passing by the park again. "Well I was planning to go to pearls this Saturday…" ** BOOM!** There was a giant explosion that happened in front of them. Luckily no one was in range as they all ducked. "Is it me, or

because of the fact we know you we are also being targeted now?" Kai sarcastically said with a grin, "And that wasn't a cliché how?" Rachel replied. As they all got up Fox scanned the area "What do you think that was?" Fox asked "Was it another Worm

or any of those other monsters you told us about?" Rachel asked. Fox shook his head "That blast was too accurate no way a regular monster could aim that well." "Maybe the military has found out about you and trying to hunt you down so that they can

experiment on you because they think you're an alien or something." Kai said but he just got the dirty looks from both of them "Kai, that is like the most idiotic thing I have ever heard from that stupid mouth of yours." Rachel said angrily. "Hey don't take

my word for it look!" as he pointed in the direction of the roof of the bathroom. They all looked and they saw a teenage girl was just sitting on top holding a strange thing in her hand. She pointed the thing at them and fired again **Boom!** "Move!" Fox

shouted as all three of them dived out of the way again. Fox stood there while Kai and Rachel were laying on the grass a good 10 feet away from fox.

"Don't move guys I'm going to check this out." Fox told them as he walked towards the bathroom; both Kai and Rachel showed a look of worry on their face. "Damit Fox not again." Kai said

As Fox approached the bathroom, the girls stood up from the roof and gave Fox a grin on her face "My, my, are you a cute boy." She said Fox gave a confused look as she jumped down from the roof. "So I finally caught your attention." She said just

standing there. "Yea, what a good way to catch our attention by firing that gun of yours at us. Twice!" Fox said looking back at his friends "Just who the hell you are?"

"We will get to the formalities later, right now…" She said as she was pulling something out of her pocket "I'm going to have a little fun with you." Fox examined her for a bit and came to a realization. "Well well, looks like I'm not the only rider around

these parts." Fox said, as Kai and Rachel are confused now. "Heh very observant how you figured it out?" the girl asked. "There is only one Kamen rider that I know of that has that kind of gear…" Fox said as he was taking out his Deck, "And being this

close makes my prediction correct isn't it **Kamen Rider Ibuki**?" Fox said pointing at her. "Heh you're smarter than I thought" she said "What gave it away?" "Easy, name one gun in the military that is shaped like a trumpet." Fox said pointing at the gun

"Well you're very persistent but…" she stopped and blew into the whistle. A cyclone on wind was surrounding her covering her with a blue aura, as the sound of a trumpet was being heard from the wind. "Ha!" she shouted as she cut the cyclone with

her arm breaking the cyclone and revealing her demonic blue/black/and gold armor. "Let's see what you are made of." She said as she took her fighting stance.

"Likewise." Fox said with a smug. He took his pose with the deck in front of him and his belt appeared "Henshin!" he shouted and inserted his deck into the belt, and his Black and silver Dragon like armor appeared on him. "Let's have fun with this."

…**. Note to self: need to make a better commitment on this XP. Now I see y some people don't finish some stories, it's either A- time consuming, or B- hard to think up ideas. DAAAAM YOU HIBIKI! Not easy trying to remember the names for their rider's attacks AND gear DX. Well my plan is for now I work on this story and two other stories I have in mind, they are probably not going to be as long as I'm trying to make this one. But yea any idea or crit? Because I'm pretty sure I worked harder on this one compared to the others XP. Well yea I'll try get the next one up soon. **

**Shootz- Foxbs7 **


End file.
